Strafe Lenardo
History Strafe Lenardo was an innovade created to pilot mobile suits for Star Strike. As an innovade, Strafe is immune to aging and can survive the stresses of space. Strafe is unique among Innovades because he is one of the few to have a definite gender, whereas most innovades are androgeneous. Strafe is the oldest of the Gundam Meisters for Star Strike, being more than 40 years old despite his 18 year old body. Because of this he is the most experienced of the group and often acts as the mentor and leader. Despite being a combat type Innovade, Strafe rarely acts superior to everyone else, which is a rare trait for most combat types. Strafe was the pilot who introduced Longshot to Star Strike. This began a chain of events that eventually lead to the completion of Star Strike's team of Gundam Meisters. He was also the first to pilot a mobile suit constructed by Star Strike, the GNC-Ex. During a test of the GNC-Ex, Strafe was nearly killed by a malfunctioning GNC-Ex, which had begun to overload due to a error in the GN-Capacitors. Strafe was rescued by Longshot who used a half completed GNC-Agas to tear the cockpit out of the GNC-Ex, saving him from death by particle poisoning. After this Strafe requested Longshot have his explosive brace removed, publically vouching his faith in his comrade. Strafe was the second Gundam Meister to meet Ransac who he formed a rivalry of sorts with when Ransac was chosen to pilot the new GNSS-1D Rush Gundam over Strafe. This became a more friendly rivalry when Ransac rescued Strafe from an amush from Graham Aker. When Ransac disappeared from Star Strike for a year, Strafe was among those searching for him. Personality Strafe is an overall friendly person who believes anyone operating a Gundam is trustworthy. Though this is shaken when the Trinity's revealed themselves. He is also very forgiving, able to look past mistakes and continue on in life. Despite his friendly and forgiving personality, Strafe is known to be able to hold a grudge at times, such as when Ransac was chosen to pilot the Rush Gundam over Strafe. Though Strafe soon got over this. Strafe is also very confident in his abilities, though not to the same level as other Combat Type Innovades. As the oldest member of the group, Strafe often fills the role of mentor and leader to his fellow comrades, explaining situations and pointing out errors when neccesary. Skills Quantum Brainwaves: Strafe was a B-Class Quantum Brainwave user, able to home onto people using Quantum Brainwaves while predicting the movements of his opponants. Strafe had a higher reaction rate due to this as he could move before his opponant could. Strafe was also able to sense the emotions of other people to a certain degree, but only after becoming familiar with them. Strafe also displayed a level of control to where he could successfully utilize the Guardian Gundam and it's Wing Bits through his Quantum Brainwaves, though it left him tired afterwards. Mobile Suit Engineer: Strafe learned how to repair and maintain his mobile suit on the field during combat.He was able to make quick adjustments to his mobile suits OS when required to improve performance. Strafe also helped design the Aero Armor for the Agas, as he wanted a more versatile mobile suit to better match his preferances. Martial Artist: Strafe had a decent level of hand to hand combat training able to easily defeat Longshot in melee combat despite the other being stronger than him. Strafe was also in charge of training the other pilots in hand to hand combat while not piloting a mobile suit. Mobile Suit Pilot: As one of the Gundam Meisters for Celestial Being, as well as being a combat type Innovade, Strafe had a high degree of piloting training. As the oldest pilot of the group, he was the more experianced out of his comrades. Strafe was capable of handling multiple skilled opponents when his Agas was missing an arm and a leg as well as his shield and rifle. Mobile Suits GNC-Ex GNC-Agas GNC-Calibur GNSS-7D Guardian Gundam (Briefly)